Karoly
Karoly 'is the het ship between Kale and Broly from the ''Dragon Ball fandom. Canon Never met due to Broly being non-canon by the time Kale was created also because she comes from a different universe Similarities and comparisons * Kale was suggested by Toei for the Universal Survival Saga due to Broly's popularity. To which, there are several similarities between the two. ** She has the same techniques and (while in her berserker state) phrases as Broly. She also has the same savage fighting style in her berserker state. ** Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's, though they lack the decorative gems and also wears the same golden hoop earrings. ** Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan form is described as looking similar to "that" legendary Saiyan (presumably referring to Broly) in a character bio entry. ** In their base forms, Kale and Broly both possess the same long, shaggy hairstyle. They both have a normally appears calm if not meek and/or timid, but turns psychotically violent once accessing their true power (although in the anime Kale later learned to control her power). ** Both Broly and Kale have called Goku's name in their enraged states, although Broly announces Goku's Saiyan name (Kakarot) while Kale announces his earthling name (Son Goku). For a moment, she also shared Broly's obsession to kill Goku, as Broly wanted to kill Goku for crying as a baby and annoying him while Kale out of the belief that Goku stole Caulifla from her. ** Similarly, both Broly and Kale have turned on someone they cared about, Broly towards his father Paragus and Kale towards Caulifla. However, Broly succeeded in killing his father whereas Kale regained her senses and stopped. ** Broly and Kale's respective Super Saiyan transformations are unique to other Saiyans: Their normal Super Saiyan has a green tint to their yellow hair and aura plus causes a noticeable increase in both height and muscle. ** Like Broly, Goku's Kamehameha is ineffective against her, able to calmly walk through it. *** The key difference for Kale is that ultimately, she learned to fully control her powers and still retain her sanity. This came from the fact that unlike Broly, Kale suffered less emotional turmoil in life thanks in large part to genuine compassion and loyalty from Caulifla. This made her at heart a truly caring person, unlike Broly who cared for no one barring maybe Paragus (and if one counts Xenoverse 2, possibly the Future Warrior). * Kale is the third character to cause any kind of footing to rumble while walking - the first being Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Budokai 3 and Raging Blast, and second being Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form. Fanon It's not one of those ships that is very out there or popular outside the fanon but it's very very popular when it comes to the dragonball fan base over 1,000 people are aware of the ship as such because YouTubers who are dedicated to the fandom like DevilArtemis and SSJ9K have made videos based on the ship with over 1,000 views which proves there over 1,000 people who are aware of the ship also the likes on those videos indicate people who support the ship Fandom '''FAN FICTION : :Kale/Broly on FanFiction.Net :Broly/Kale on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR :